ZXC
by Aquapphire
Summary: He led me into his room and over to the computer on the desk. "Look," he said, pointing to the keyboard. I read what his finger pointed to. The keys, in order from left to right, read 'ZXC'. ONESHOT


**ZXC**

**Summary:**

He led me into his room and over to the computer on the desk. "Look," he said, pointing to the keyboard. I read what his finger pointed to. The keys, in order from left to right, read 'ZXC'.

**Author's Note:**

So, here's my very first Gallagher Girl story I've ever made, and the first piece of fanfiction I've written in over a year, so free cookies to all :) Second of all, I haven't read the books in forever, sadly, so this isn't in the Gallagher Girl timeline. And Zach may be a bit OCC here, too. But just enjoy what my imagination created. And reviews are like little bonus points of appreceiation **winkwink-nudgenudge**.

**Disclaimer:** Only own the story.

"So, what do I need to know?" Macey questioned me, leaning just slightly off the side of her bed.

I sat, cross-legged, on mine. "Well, you just have to be a good memorizer, and be prepared for anything," I said, making a general statement about Sublevel One. Finally, Macey had suceeded in her middle and freshman classes and was now lucky enough (if you could put it that way) to start Covert Operations, CoveOps for short .

"Okay," she said, analyzing the information. "Anything else?"

I gave her a funny look. Had she not been here when our other roommates and I were in that class? "Just be ready to do missions, excluding our 'other' missions."

"It's fun, right?"

I sighed, ready to drop this conversation. "One could say that."

She eyed me carefully. "I'm getting this vibe that you aren't interested in this conversation." I didn't answer, so she continued. "So, what do you wanna talk about? Oh, I know! Let us discuss a certain Blackthorne boy!" Her face twisted into a mischievous grin.

My face burned just at his mentioning. She clearly took notice of this.

"Oh yes, a good topic it is. So, tell me, what interesting things have you two been up to lately?"

Currently, the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and the Blackthorne Institute were having this exchange program, again (all thanks goes to the numerous girls who pestered my mom, the headmistress about having the boys return,) and this certain Blackthorne boy, AKA Zach, was just one of the many boys who returned. Since their arrival, we've hung out a bit, but nothing too exciting.

"Well, if you consider talking interesting, then yes, we've done many interesting activities."

She looked at me skeptically. "So, no stealing kisses?" I shook my head and she gave an exasperated sigh. "Well, what HAVE you guys talked about?"

I shrugged. "Just catching up."

"Just catching up?" She whispered a curse, before returning her attention to me. "Is that ALL?"

"Well, not exactly. He keeps asking me to go out with him and-"

"So what did you say?"

"No. At least not now."

"Why?" she whined.

I gave her a tortured look. "Because," I flipped myself to a laying position, face on my pillow, "I'm scared that if we do, go out and all, and he gets lost-." I turned to face her. "I just don't want me to end up like my mom, you know?"

She nodded slowly. "But, seriously Cam, if you don't accept, he'll eventually move-" She was cut of by a knock at the door. She swiftly stood, and opened it. "Well, speak of the devil. Cammie, it's for you!" she sang. She plopped down on her bed, while I paced to the door.

Zach stood just a few feet in front of me, dressed in a gray tank top and green baggy pajama pants. "Hey Gallagher Girl." I smiled when he said the nickname he presented me with when we first met. "Can I show you something?"

I turned to face Macey with pleading eyes, silently begging me for permission. Her eyebrows rose, then she smiled and nodded.

When I closed the door, Zach took my hand in his and led me down the corridor. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm just going to prove to you why we should be together."

"What?" I choked out. Truth is, I definitely wouldn't mind being his girlfriend, but if he was to abandon me... I just don't know how I would take it. "Are you desperate or something?"

He smirked his signature smirk. "No, I'm not. I just want to inform you on a little something I noticed."

Finally, he led me into his room and over to the computer on the desk. "Look," he said, pointing to the keyboard. I read what his finger pointed to. The keys, in order from left to right, read 'ZXC'.

"Even the computer thinks we belong together."


End file.
